The Red Hood Chronicles: Vicki Vale Part 2
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Jason and Vicki are engaged. Red Hood fights Nightwing.


_authors note: please review my story after reading._

Jason and Vick truly loved each had just gotten engaged. He proposed to her at a GCPD party that was thrown for him after he solved his 50th case just by examining the blood. Vick and Jason were planning the wedding. Jason only had a few people who he wanted to invite. Roy Harper and Koriand'r. They were the other 2 members of his gang "the outlaws". He had a few guys from the GCPD coming. Vicki's side was packed with friends and family.

One night they were making plans for the wedding. Jason and Vicki were both still tense from the incident with Punisher 5 months ago. Jason almost died...again! Jason still hadn't told her about the time the Joker killed him. He cheated death twice now. He wasn't going to waste this gift he was given. He was going to spend it with the woman he truly loved.

Jason had just gotten out of the shower. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Vicki saw his scar from were the Punisher stabbed him. It made her cringe every time she saw it. She had nightmares from the beating Jason got from him. But Jason had it worse. He was suffering from anxiety issues. He almost always had nightmares about the stabbing, and he would wake up a panic attack. He hadn't even gone out as Red Hood since he killed the Punisher.

later that night, Jason and Vicki made love. He was on top of her thrusting his cock deep into her tight wet and warm pussy. She leaned her head back and moaned as Jason made love to her. She started to grind back into him. They slowly kissed as they made love. Their tongues slid in and out of each others mouth, they pressed them together. She gently bit is bottom lip as their lips separated. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued to make love to her. She then rolled over and got on top of him, and without hesitation began to ride him. She went and down on his cock. She started slow, but then she began to pick up speed. She started riding him as fast as she could. Her ass bobbing up and down on his cock. She bent down and kissed him as she started slowing down. She buried his face between her tits and started riding him a little fast. Jason grabbed her ass and started to thrust back into her pussy. Vicki grabbed the back of his hair. She was about to cum. He rolled over and got back on top of her and started thrusting into her as hard as he could. Vicki moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body again. Jason started to feel his climax coming. He continued to go as fast as he could. Finally with one last thrust, they came together.

They cuddled in bed. Jason brushed her hair behind her ear, and she started kissing his neck. They shared one last kiss before going to sleep. Jason began to have another nightmare of the Punisher stabbing him. Sometimes Vicki would be the one who died in these horrible dreams he was tormented by. But every time he woke up, he started having a panic attack. He almost couldn't breath. He then almost couldn't breath at all. He fell off the bed and tried to get some air. Vicki woke up and saw Jason leaning up against the bed. She knew he was panicking. She ran to get him a glass of water. When she got back he was breathing normally again. Vicki set the glass down next to him and sat down beside him. She held him close to her. "Are you ok?" she asked. He took a drink of water and replied back "I'm fine" he tried to reassure her. "Bullshit you are!" she said "Jason your not well. We need to get some help!" she demanded. "I don't need it!" he said. "Yes you do!" she said holding back tears. She gently paced her hands on his face. "Jason, listen to me. I love you, and i am worried sick about you. I can't stand to see you like this. Please Jason, let me get you some help." tears started rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "Alright, we'll get some help." he said. "But you need to know something about me, Vicki." Jason said. "What is it." she asked. Jason took a deep breath "I never told you this because of how fucked up it is. But i think you need to know, now that we're engaged... When i was 15 i started my going out at night as a vigilante. One night i thought i knew where the Joker was. I thought it would be cool to catch him and be the big hero of Gotham. Well when arrived at the warehouse that i heard he was hiding at, it was a trap. He was waiting for me an he beat me with a crowbar. Over and over again he kept on hitting me with that fucking crowbar. He almost killed me... I killed the Joker. When he disappeared, that was because of me. I killed him Vicki. Because he almost killed me." Vicki was crying, her heart was broken listening to his story. But she still loved him. "Jason we are getting some help!" she said holding him close to her chest.

The next day when he came home after examining a case. He saw Vicki sitting with a woman. "Who's this" Jason asked. The woman got up and shook his hand. "I'm Leslie Palmer. I'm a hypnotherapist. Vicki tells me you need some help." She said. Jason looked at Vicki and then looked back at Leslie. "I do need help." he reluctantly replied. "Well then let's get started. Go ahead and take a seat next to Vicki." he did as he was told. Vicki held his hand and gave him a smile. It was her everything is going to be okay smile. "Now Jason i'm going to place you under hypnosis, and you going to relive the whole event over again. But it's the only way you can get rid of your anxiety and calm down." Leslie warned. "And which even are we talking about here." he asked worrying Vicki told her he was Red Hood. "I told her about the thugs who jumped you and stabbed you a few months back." Vicki said. Jason nodded and looked back at Leslie. "Alright Vicki go ahead and place that pillow in you lap. Jason go ahead and rest you head on the pillow." Vicki still held his hand as he laid down and looked up at his fiance. Vicki bent down and kissed him and told him "everything's going to be okay". Leslie placed Jason under hypnosis. He began to relive his fight with the Punisher. Mainly the bad parts. He felt every punch that man landed. It was the most painful fight he had been in since he fought Batman. He even felt the knife going into him again. But them something went wrong. He began to relive the beating the Joker gave him when he was young. He fully felt every hit the joker gave him with that damn crowbar. And then the explosion that killed him. He woke up to see Vicki's beautiful face. He sat up and saw he was still holding her hand. He chuckled as he looked back at Vicki. He looked deep into her blue eyes. "Did it work?" she asked Leslie without looking away from Jason. "Do you see him panicking?" she asked Vicki. "Good enough." Vicki said as she got on top of Jason and started kissing him. Leslie left and let them do their thing. Jason and Vicki took their shirts off. Vicki then pinned Jason's shoulders down. "You stay there and let me do all the work." she said. "Yes ma'am." he replied.

She then took her bra off and let Jason play with her breast. She then took off her mini skirt and his pants. She kept her stockings on. She knew Jason had a thing for girls in stockings. She placed his cock in her pussy and and to ride him. Vicki moaned loudly as she went up and down Jason's cock. Jason fingered her asshole as she road him. She practically screamed in pleasure. She still rode him. Jason still fingered her ass and now he started smacking it. He kept smacking her ass until both of her ass checks were red. She finally screamed and came all over his cock. Jason than began to thrust into her until he came in her pussy. She laid on top of him for a while cuddling with him. She fell asleep in his arms, so he carried her to the bedroom.

Later that night when Vicki fell asleep, Jason decided to go out as Red Hood for the first time since the Punisher. He suited up and was about to leave when Vicki came out of the bedroom. "Going somewhere babe?" she asked. "Vicki, i have too. This is who i am." She walked toward him and took his helmet out of his hand. "I know it is." she kissed him and placed the helmet on his head. "You come home safe now, alright?" Jason brushed her hair behind her ear. "Deal" he replied. Just as Jason was about to walk out the door, Vicki said "Jason, you may want these." she tossed the key to his motorcycle. He caught them and chuckled. He looked back at Vicki. "I love you." he said. she grinned "I love you too." she went back to bed as Jason left.

He was standing on the roof of a building looking down at the streets below. He turned around to see and old foe standing there. It was Nightwing. "Hello Jason." he said. "Hello Dick." Jason said back. "I saw that you and Vicki Vale are a couple now." Jason nodded. "Vicki told me you were once dating. But then she dumped you. Is this the jealous ex-boyfriend act?" Jason asked. "look Vicki and I had our time together but it's over now. I accept that. But I still do care for her. And I know that she isn't safe with you." Jason took his helmet of and threw it at him. Nightwing ducked and the helmet flew right over his head. "I saved her life twice! Twice Dick! so don't give me your bullshit. Not when we're engaged." Nightwing shook his head. "I'm not going to take shit from Batman reject sidekick." Said Nightwing. "I'm the reject? Because I'm pretty sure I'm better than you."Jason said. "I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one." Nightwing said pulling out his batons. "Really? Your gonna use your pussy sticks?" Jason asked. Nightwing threw his batons away and clinched his fist. Jason removed his brown jacket. He was wearing a Kevlar vest with a red bat symbol across his chest, over his grey long sleeve performance shirt. Nightwing was wearing his black suit with the blue bird symbol across his chest.

Jason threw the first punch. Dick blocked it and countered with a kick to the body. Jason caught it and used it to take dick down. Dick slapped on a triangle choke, but Jason was able to pick him up and slam him on his back. Dick kicked Jason away and got back up. Jason than unloaded a series of about 9 punches and kicks. Dick was able to block all of them. Jason then was finally able to connect with a right hook to Dick's rib cage. Dick tried to land a punch on Jason, but he ducked under Dick's punch, double legged him, lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. Jason mounted Dick and unloaded countless punches. Dick could only try and block Jason's punches. Dick then tried to turn his back towards Jason. From there he was able to posture up and roll away, and get back on his feet. Dick then unloaded a few punches of his own on Jason. He got him backed up against the wall as he started landing punches on Jason's face and body. He rocked Jason with a good right hand. Jason pushed him away and threw another punch. Dick dodged it and landed a counter jab on Jason's chin. Dick then tried to end it with a head kick. Jason blocked it with both hands and then kicked Dick in his rib cage again. Dick could feel it. He had a broken rib. But he continued to fight. He tried to punch Jason again, but he dodged and caught him with a upper cut to his injured rib. Dick then landed the hardest kick he ever landed right on Jason's chin. Jason didn't go down, he was still standing but he was rocked. Dick then unloaded, landing almost every punch and kick the threw. Over and over again. Finally Jason had enough as he was able to land a big kick to Dick's rib cage and injure another rib. Dick the another head kick. Jason ducked and immediately threw a spinning heel kick that landed right in Dick's temple. Dick was now rocked. Jason finished him off with a superman punch right to the chin. Dick fell to the ground. He tried to get up but Jason got on top of him and started headbutting him. Over and over again, repeatedly. He kept on going. When he was done, both of their faces were covered with Dick's Blood. Jason took Dick's phone and called for Huntress, Dick's current girlfriend, to help him. Jason left Dick there for Huntress to get him, as he headed home to Vicki.

Jason came home around 5:00 A.M. Vicki was still awake. She was worried about Jason. When she saw him walk in she was scared seeing him covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" she asked. "I ran into your Ex?" he replied. "You fought Dick". she asked again. "This is mainly his blood." he said as he pointed to his face. After he took a shower and got cleaned up he sat next to Vicki on the couch. She looked at his bruised face. "He kinda messed you up didn't he?" she asked. "Well i won and he looks worse than me... I can't believe you dated that guy." he said. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you have something more **_Impressive _**than him." she said with a wink. "What do you mean" he asked. "Let's just say the name **_Dick _**is a little **_ironic_**." she said. Jason looked at her confused. she was stunned that he didn't get it. "His penis is kinda small." she said. Jason imitatively started laughing his ass off. He then stopped after feeling some of the pain from the fight catch up to him. "You know Jason you really shouldn't laugh at him. Not every one can be born with your package." She said rubbing his dick through his pants. "Let me give you a little something for your pain." she said as she got on her knees and pulled out Jason's cock.

He was still flaccid, so she jerked him a little until he got hard. She then took his whole cock in her mouth. She went all the way down and stayed there for a second and then came up and gasped for air. She then started going down again. Her mouth was warm and wet. She started sucking on his head. Jason than grabbed the back of her head and started throat fucking her. She gagged every time the head of his cock went down her throat. Finally he pulled out and let her get some air. He laid her out on the couch and got on his knees. He started licking her pussy. He wildly ate her out as she moaned and pulled on his hair. He fingered her as he licked her. He licked her clit as he fingered her and rubbed her clit as he clicked her. She pulled his head up and kissed him. He then placed his cock at her entrance and placed his cock in her pussy. He stood up and carried her as he began to thrust into her standing up. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He always wanted to try this. He continued to thrust and Vicki moaned from Jason pounding her. She loved the feeling of being man handled by Jason. He continued to thrust into her. Jason got tires so he set her down and positioned her doggy style. He took Vicki from behind. He pounded her pussy from behind. He stopped for a second to take a breath. Vicki started grinding on him. Shaking her ass and backing up into cock. Jason slapped her ass as she did so. He pulled out of her pussy and put it in her ass. Her eyes widened. This was her first time having anal sex. She may of had her ass fingered, but she never had it fucked. Jason loved the feeling of how tight it was. He began thrusting into her slowly and deep. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the fabric of the couch. He began picking up speed. She moaned louder and louder as he kept going faster. He finally went full force, and she screamed as he pounded her. He started fucking her pussy again. She felt he climax coming. With one last moan, she came. She then got on her knees and sucked Jason's cock. after a minute of gagging on his cock. He came in her mouth. She swallowed it all.

He cuddled with her on the couch for a while. They laid under a blanket holding each other. "So i'm thinking he have the wedding the 1st of November." she said. "Sounds great." is what he said. But what he was thinking was. "That's 8 months away. Im going to be a husband in only 8 months." He was nervous about what this meant. Would she make him get rid of the Red Hood? He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to hold the women he loved.


End file.
